One Crazy Year
by RaeDawg00
Summary: This is my take on the Rangers senior year at Angel Grove High School. Please read it and show some love by reviewing
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the second time I have ever done fanfiction for Power Rangers, and I am very excited about it. This is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fic set during the year 2000. This is my take on the rangers senior year at Angel Grove High,and thats why I gave it the title of "One Crazy Year".Kim leaving Angel Grove to go to Flordia to compeat in the Pan Globals never happend."One Crazy Year" is compleatly unrelated to "Life After Power Rangers" but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same, so please read it and show some love by reviewing.

**Chapter One**

Another summer had come and gone by way to fast. It's August 28th 2000, the day before the first day of school, and the gang is getting ready to go their annual end of summer bonfire.

**Aisha's House:**

Aisha was trying to decide what to wear to the bonfire when the phone rang, she picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID , it was her best friend Kim so she answered it.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Hey Girl, what's up"asked Aisha

"Nothing really, just trying to find something to wear to the bonfire"replied Kim

"I take that it's not going to well" stated Aisha.

"Not at all, what the hell are you supposed to wear to a bonfire anyway" replied Kim.

"I don't that theres a dress code" chuckled Aisha.

"Well your alot of help, what are you wearing"asked Kim.

"I don't know yet, it's between my true religion jeans, brown cami, and my brown ugg boots or my jean skirt, my black and yellow striped shirt and my black oldnavy flip flops, what do you think" asked Aisha.

"Personally I would wear the skirt,stripped shirt, and the flip flops, but thats just my opinion"replied Kim.

"I was actully leaning toward that myself, thanks for you help" stated Aisha.

"Glad I could help" stated Kim sarcastically.

"Okay, why don't you wear your jean skirt, your pink and black striped shirt, and your black flip flops" suggested Aisha.

"Yeah, we can be like twins, great idea Aish" replied Kim.

"Yeah, but we should probably bring sneakers in case some ranger stuff pop off" said Aisha

"True, but I seriously hope it doesn't because this is Tommy's only football free night" stated Kim.

"Speaking of boyfriends, is Alex coming" asked Kim hoping the answer would be no.

" No after Alex and Rocky's last fight, I decided not mention it to him,plus he probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyway"replied Aisha.

"Aww, well that's to bad" stated Kim.

"You don't have to act like you like him, I already know you don't" said Aisha.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't like how he treats you Aish, you could do so much better and you know it"replied Kim.

"He's not as bad as he seems, or I would have already been gone, trust me" stated Aisha.

"Alright, I don't want to argue, so I'm gonna go" said Kim.

"Okay, I'll see you at the bonfire" replied Aisha as she hung up the phone and began to apply her makeup.

**Adam's House:**

Adam walked down the steps into the living room carrying a cooler, a blanket, and a chair. He began to walk towards the front door not noticing his dad was sitting at the computer.

"Adam,where are you going" asked Adam's dad John.

"To the beach"replied Adam.

"And what do you intend to do there"asked John.

"Nothing, me and my friends are going to make a bonfire" replied Adam.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Rocky's here dad, can I go now" asked Adam

"That's all your gonna do" asked John suspiciously.

"Yep, that's it" replied Adam.

"Be home by 11:00" said John.

"Okay" replied Adam as he once agian tried to leave.

"Adam" stated John.

"Yes dad"asked Adam sarcastically.

"Absolutly no drinking, do you understand"stated John.

"Yes, can I go now" replied Adam.

"Have fun" replied John.

**Rocky's Jeep:**

Since Adam wrecked his car last week, Rocky was there to pick up Adam to take him to the bonfire. But seeing as Rocky's so impatient he dosen't make a good chauffeur, but he does make on heck of a quarter back.

"Damn, what took you so long" asked Rocky as Adam climbed into the Jeep.

"Sorry,my dad was giving me the third degree" replied Adam as he buckled his seat belt.

"About what" asked Rocky.

"Not drinking" replied Adam.

"So, you didn't get the beer" asked Rocky disappointedly.

"Of course I got it, it's in the cooler"replied Adam.

"Yes, this bonfire's going to poppin" stated Rocky as he started to dance.

"What in the hell are you doing" asked Adam as he looked at Rocky as if her were crazy.

"I'm getting my freak on" replied Rocky as he contiued to dance.

"Rocky, turn your freak off before you hurt somebody"said Adam.

"Speaking of hurting somebody, I hope Mr. second string QB isn't coming"stated Rocky.

"Who Alex" asked Adam.

"Yeah, he's an asshole" replied Rocky.

"He's just jealous that your the starting quarterback" said Adam.

"Yep, and their ain't no way i'm letting some soft ass junior take my spot"stated Rocky.

"Well if he's here, just try to be nice for Aish" said Adam

"I honestly don't know what she's doing with a loser like him" stated Rocky.

"Who should she be with" asked Adam.

"I don't know, somebody..." began Rocky as he was interrupted by Adam.

"Somebody like you" stated Adam as Rocky pulled into the parking lot.

"I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth" replied Rocky as he and Adam began unloading the trunk.

"All come on Rocky everyone knows you like her" said Adam.

"Eww dude, she's like my sister" replied Rocky as he grabbed the cooler and walked down the beach towards the fire.

"Sure" stated Adam as he followed behind Rocky.

**The Beach:**

"What took you guys so long" asked Kim as Rocky and Adam came into view.

"Who cares, at least their here" replied Billy as he put his arms around his girlfriend shannon.

"Who wants to cook the hot dogs and hamburgers" asked Aisha.

"Why don't you ladies start them, and after our little game of football we'll take over" suggested Adam.

"Billy, you better be careful your already injured"siad Shannon

"Whoa hold up, who said anything about football" asked Kim.

"Aww come on baby, just one little game" asked Tommy.

"Baby, I hate to to tell you, but your wearing flip flops" replied Kim.

"Oops in order to play you have to have sneakers on" stated Billy trying to fire Tommy up.

"He's right, guess you can't play" said Rocky as he Adam and billy walked down the beach

"Don't even worry about it , I'll still knock your ass out in flip flops" screamed Tommy as he ran after them.

"Them damn boys, all they think about is football" stated Shannon

"Yeah, so much for a football free night" sighed Kim.

"I feel so bad for billy,it must suck to be injured your senior year" stated Aisha.

"Actually, I think he likes being the team manager, or at least the math nerd in him does" replied Shannon.

They girls all began to laugh

"Well we better start that food, because you already know they'll be hungry by the time they get back" suggested Kim.

15 minutes later:

The boys walked back up to the bonfire obiviously exhausted.

"So who won" asked Aisha as she handed Rocky and Adam a plate of food.

"Me and Adam of course"replied Rocky.

"Can you say concieted" asked Kim as everyone but Rocky began to laugh.

"Can you say state finals, because I can see them" stated Rocky.

"Hell yeah" exclaimed Billy.

"I'll drink to that" agreed Adam as he cracked open a beer.

"Guys, we have 6:00 am practice tomorrow, remember" questioned Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy" said Adam as he tossed Tommy a beer.

"Tommy, Adam's right, it's our senior year,we're gonna get drunk, we're gonna get laid, and we're gonna win states but not tonight" stated Rocky.

"Damn, can you guys believe it's our senior year" asked Billy.

"Nope, it seems like it was just yesterday we we're all freshman" replied Adam.

"Shit's going to be so different this year" stated Aisha.

"Yeah, I just hope things are going to be differen't in a good way" replied Shannon.

"Yeah, there was way to much drama last year" agreed Kim.

"I seriously do not want summer to end, and school to start"said Adam as he roasted his marshmellow.

"Speaking of school, it's getting pretty late, we should probably start cleaning up" suggested Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:I want to thank everyone that reviewed, especially XXXxxRockyandAisha4lifeXXXxx who gave me my first review.Please continue to review and let me know if you like how the story is going so far.If you have any ideas to add to the story let me know, I can't promise I'll use all of them.

**Chapter Two**

**Rocky's House:**

"Rocky! It's time to get up sweetheart" Maria DeSantos said as she shook her eighteen year old son.

"Just five more minutes"begged Rocky.

"Now sweetie, its the first day of school. You don't wanna be late"replied Maria.

"Yeah, that would be a shame" stated Rocky sarcastically as he flung his covers off and sat up on the bed.

"Aww, I can't believe my little boy is officially a senior today, time flies"said Maria.

"Yeah, I know mom" agreed Rocky who looked at the clock and winced at the time. He hated school with a passion, the only reason that he even bothered going was the fact that in order to go to football practice you had to attend school.

"I have to go and wake your brother and sister" stated Maria as she walked out of Rocky's room and headed down the hall towards her younger son Carlos's room.

After taking one more glance at the clock, Rocky finally decided to get up and get ready.

**Aisha's House:**

Being the perfectionist she is, Aisha had already been up an hour before her mom came to check on her.

"Well your up early" stated Dana Campbell.

"Yeah well I wanted to straighten my hair"replied Aisha as she ran the flat iron over a strand of her hair.

"It looks nice" stated Dana.

"Thanks" replied Aisha

"Are you coming down for breakfast, I made french toast" Dana asked.

As hungry as she was, Aisha knew better to eat breakfast unless her dad was the one cooking.

"I have to get to school early, so I'll pick something up on the way"replied Aisha.

"Okay, I have to take Jaden to daycare, so I'll see you when you get home" replied Dana.

**Tommy's House:**

Tommy entered the kitchen still half asleep.

"Your finally up, aren't you excited" asked Steve Oliver.

"Excited for what" asked Tommy as he yawned.

"It's the first day of you last year of highschool" replied Steve.

"Yeah dad, I'm thrilled" stated Tommy sarcastically as he sat down at the table beside his younger sister Kelsie.

"I remember the first day of my senior year, I was so excited I couldn't even sleep the night before" added Sharon Oliver as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Tommy.

"How about you sweetie, are you excited for your first day of highschool" Steve asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what my teachers are like" replied Kelsie.

"Are there any I should watch for" Kelsie asked her brother.

"Yeah, if you have Mr. Edwards try to get a seat in the back he tends to spit alot, oh and try to stay clear of Mrs. Fenice she likes to give detention, and trust me she'll find a reason to give anybody one. But other than that everyone else is pretty much okay" replied Tommy.

"It's almost 7:15, you guys better get going" stated Sharon.

**Kim's House:**

"Kimberly, you guys are gonna be late" Brandie Hart screamed up the steps.

"We're almost ready mom" answered Kimberly

"Damnit" exclaimed Shannon.

"Shan, whats wrong" Kimberly asked her cousin.

"I can't find my damn clog"stated Shannon.

"You mean the one on the bed" replied Kim as she began to laugh.

"What's so funny"asked Shannon as she put on her clog.

"The fact that your so unorganized" stated Kim.

"Yeah, but you still love me"agreed Shannon.

"Nah, I love you because your family" corrected Kim as she ran out of the room.

"Oh your funny" stated Shannon as she ran after her.

Shannon found Kim and her mom in the kitchen talking.

"You better hurry up, it's 7:20"stated Brandie.

"We have plenty of time mom" replied Kim.

"Yeah Auntie B, relax" agreed Shannon.

"I swear if you girls are late, no more sleepovers on school nights" declared Brandie.

"Fine, we'll leave now"stated Kim as she grabbed her keys.

**Adam's House:**

"Your not eating breakfast" Jane Park asked her son.

"I don't have time ma, Billy's on his way to get me" replied Adam.

"Are you sure, your father works overtime tonight so we're eating dinner late, and you have football right after school" stated Jane.

"Yeah I'm sure, i'll eat a big lunch"replied Adam as he got his book bag out of the closet.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Billy's here, I'll see you later ma" stated Adam as he kissed his mom goodbye.

"Have a good day sweetheart" replied Jane as she watched her son walk out the door.

**Billy's Explorer:**

"Thanks for picking me up" stated Adam as he climed into the car.

"No problem, I just can't take you home today" replied Billy.

"Are you getting out early" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I have to go and have another x-ray done on my wrist"replied Billy.

"What do they think is wrong with it" asked Adam.

"They think I refractured it" replied Billy.

"Damn that sucks"stated Adam.

"Yeah well, there's nothing I can do" replied Billy.

"I can't believe schools starting already"declared Adam as he yawned.

"Yeah,it's going to take me a while getting used to being up this early" agreed Billy as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"There is one thing I don't mind about school"stated Adam.

"What's that" asked Billy.

"The fine ass girls" replied Adam as he got out of the car.

**Mrs. Applebee's Senior Homeroom:**

Rocky walked through the door only to be noticed by every girl in the room. Rocky was the quarterback of the football team, all the girls wanted him. But he only wanted one girl and he knew that he couldn't have her.

"Looking good Rocky" stated Alexandria Berry, the captian of the cheerleading squad and one of the hottest girls in school.

"You don't look so bad yourself Ali" replied Rocky

Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I absolutley can't stand that girl" stated Kim.

"Me either, you deserved to be made captain more then that little slut"added Aisha

"Yeah, well it just wasn't meant to be" replied Shannon

"So what did I miss guys" asked Rocky as he finally took his seat.

"Nothing really" replied Billy.

Rocky noticed that only one person was missing from the group,not that he actually cared where he was, but he decided to ask anyway.

"Aish, where's Alex"asked Rocky

"He called and said he was running a little..." began Aisha as she was interrupted by Tommy.

"Aish, he's here" said Tommy

Alex Dean walked through the door of homeroom 331 looking for his girlfriend. Alex was only a junior second string quarterback but none of that mattered to him, he was still cocky and arrogant and all of the group hated him.

Aisha got up, and walked over to the door to meet him.

"Hey baby" Aisha said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey" replied Alex as he passionatley kissed her.

"Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Were were you last night" Alex asked Aisha.

"Oh, me and my friends went down to the beach"replied Aisha.

"And why wasn't I invited" asked Alex.

"Because I didn't think you would want to go" replied Aisha

"Your right, I wouldn't have wanted to go"agreed Alex.

"Scumbag, he doesn't deserve her"Rocky thought to himself.

"The bells about to ring, you better go or you'll be late"stated Aisha.

"Yeah, okay I'll see you later"replied Alex as he walked out of the class room.

The bell rang.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Alright class, everybody please take your seats, so I can take attendance" said Mrs. Applebee.

"Alexandria Berry"

"Present" replied Ali.

"William Cranston"

"Here" replied Billy.

"Aisha Campbell"

"Here"replied Aisha.

"Rocky DeSantos"

"I'm here" replied Rocky.

"Kelly Delaney"

"Present"replied Kelly

"Shannon Felker"

"Present" replied Shannon

"Kimberly Hart"

"Here" replied Kim.

"Thomas Oliver"

"Here"replied Tommy.

"And Adam Park"

"I'm here" replied Adam.

"Well first off I would like to say welcome back. My name is Mrs. Applebee I will be you homeroom teacher for the 2000-2001 year. Some of you may have had me last year I teach junior and freshmen english.I want to just go over a few rules, first off be on time, I will not admit anyone without a lateslip after the bell rings, and if I can't hear myself think then your way to loud. Okay, that's really all I have to say,you have about five minutes to talk before the bell rings"stated Mrs. Applebee

"So guys, what are we doing this weekend"asked Aisha..

"Football game duh"replied Rocky.

"Yeah we know that, but besides the game"corrected Shannon

"Are there any parties going this weekend"asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I heard that Ali's throwing a party friday after the game"replied Adam.

"Her parties are always so wild and out of control"said Kim

"Yeah, but it's still something to do"said Billy

"I agree with Kim, remember her last party, it lasted 10 minutes before the cops were called"stated Aisha.

"It's okay Aish, we'll understand if Alex won't let you go"declared Rocky,

"He doesn't tell me..."began Aisha as the bell rang.

"RING, RING, RING"

"Whatever Rocky, think what you want" stated Aisha as she walked out of the room.

"Why are you always starting with her"asked Adam.

"Because I can't stand that she goes with him"replied Rocky.

"No, you can't stand the fact that she doesn't go with you"corrected Adam.

"Yeah okay, think what you want Adam"replied Rocky as he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with school and basketball. I hope you enjoy chapter three. I also will have the next chapter of Life After Power Rangers posted very soon. **There is some strong language and some strong content in the chapter**

**Football Field**

The boys were running sprints at the end of practice.

"Let's go boys, push it" screamed Coach O'Neil.

"Our kickoff games in three days, how bad do you wanna win" asked Coach O'Neil.

"Bad" screamed the players.

'Bring it in" called Coach O'Neil.

The boys stopped running and jogged into the middle of the field.

"Okay Guys, we had a good practice. We just need to work on our plays, Rocky take us out" stated Coach O'Neil.

"Who are we" asked Rocky.

"Angel Grove" replied the team.

"What do we want" asked Rocky.

"The championship" replied the team.

"How we gonna get it" asked Rocky.

"Hard work" replied the team.

"Hit the showers" exclaimed Coach O'Neil.

As the football players walked towards the locker room a group of cheerleaders walked past them. Rocky saw the co-captain Nikki Mera secretly hand Alex a note.

"What's that little bastard up to now" Rocky thought to himself as he walked into the locker room.

**Locker Room:**

"Damn, coach ran us to death" stated Adam.

"Yeah, but it will help us in the long run" said Tommy as he changed his shirt

"Damn Rocky where's the fire" asked Billy.

"Huh" questioned Rocky who was to busy watching Alex walk out the door

"Why are you in such a hurry, I thought we we're going to Ernie's to grab some grub" stated Tommy

"Oh, yeah I forgot I gotta get home, my Madres trippin. I'll see you guys tonight" replied as he grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door.

**Parking Lot:**

Rocky was walking to his car when he saw Alex and Nikki making out in Nikki's red Honda civic.

"Damn, as much as I hate that kid I didn't want to be right" stated Rocky.

"I gotta tell Aish" Rocky thought to himself as he drove home.

He was almost at his house when he turned completely around and drove towards Aisha's house, but when he got there it was too late. Alex's black Mazda was already pulling in the driveway

**Aisha's House:**

"Hey baby, what are you doing here" asked Aisha as Alex walked into the house.

"What, I just can't stop by" asked Alex indignantly.

"Alex, you know I didn't mean it like that, it's just that you gotta be up a school in like 30 minutes" replied Aisha.

"I don't give a shit, I missed you baby" stated Alex.

"Aww, I missed you to boo" replied Aisha as she kissed him.

"Are you parents home" asked Alex as he looked around.

"Nope, they're at work" replied Aisha.

"Good" replied Alex as he passionately kissed her and pushed her down on the couch.

20 minutes later:

"Damn, well it's getting late, I better get to school, you need a ride" asked Alex.

"Yeah, give me one minuet" replied Aisha as she smoothed down her hair.

"God I never thought it would be like that" Aisha thought to herself as a tear tricked down her face

**Angel Grove Auditorium:**

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Angel Grove High School meet the players night" said Tommy Mealy the school's athletic director.

"Mr. Mealy is sexy, if I didn't have a boyfriend" stated Kim.

Aisha smiled. She was still a little shocked by what had happened earlier.

"Now without further a do, let me introduce this year's football team, led by senior quarterback, number 31, Rocky DeSantos" exclaimed Mr. Mealy.

The whole gym went crazy.

"Is their anything you'd like to say Rocky" asked Mr. Mealy.

"Yeah, Friday's our first game of the season, and I'm declaring it a black out, so I want everybody to be there supporting us, rocking our school colors red and black" exclaimed Rocky.

"You heard it from Rocky himself, Fridays a blackout, so everybody come dressed in the school colors" stated Mr. Mealy.

"Well that's it for tonight, there are refreshments in the cafeteria" stated Mr. Mealy.

**School Cafeteria:**

All the rangers we're sitting together at a table.

"Shit yo, I'm so pumped for Friday" exclaimed Rocky.

"Oh yeah, me too, I can't wait to knock Aaron Barbush right on his ass" agreed Tommy.

"Yeah, he's a cocky little bastard" stated Adam.

"From what I've heard he's more than cocky, didn't he sign to some division one school" asked Shannon.

"yeah, Michigan, but that doesn't mean nothing" replied Billy.

"OMG Do we always have to talk about football" asked Kim.

"Yeah, that's all you guys talk…"began Aisha as she was interrupted by Ali Berry.

"That was a good speech Rocky, I'll cheer extra special for you on Friday" exclaimed Ali as she kissed him on the check

"Slut" Aisha thought to herself.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that" replied Rocky.

"I'm going to look for Alex" stated Aisha as she got up from the table.

She looked for him everywhere, and could not find him, then she heard laughing coming from the girls bathroom.

**Girl's bathroom:**

"What the hell is going onin here" thought Aisha as she walked in, not expecting to find what she found.

There was Alex making out with Nikki.

"What the fuck Alex" questioned Aisha.

"Aish, I can explain" replied Alex.

"Everyone was right about you, I should have just listened" stated Aisha as she ran out of the bathroom crying hysterically.

**Hallway:**

"Are you gonna go after her" asked Nikki.

"Why bother, when I have you" replied Alex started to kiss her.

"Aisha ran down the hallway and right into Rocky.

"Aish, what's wrong" asked Rocky as he grabbed her.

"Nothing, just let me go" replied Aisha as she tried to pull away, but broke down when she realized that he wasn't letting go so easily.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" replied Rocky

"You were right" exclaimed Aisha.

"Right about what" asked Rocky who was slightly confused.

"About Alex, he's cheating on me" replied Aisha.

"Aish, I didn't want to be right" stated Rocky as he put his arm around her.

"I know you didn't, can you just take me home" asked Aisha.

"Sure" replied Rocky.

**Rocky's Jeep**

"Your shivering" exclaimed Rocky

"Yeah, it is a little cold in here" replied Aisha.

" Yeah sorry, the heat's not working, butI have just the thing to warm you up" stated Rocky as he took off his lettermen's jacket and handed it to her .

Aisha began to cry again.

"Aish, what's wrong" asked Rocky.

"Nothing, it's just that I used to wear Alex's jacket" replied Aisha between sobs.

"Don't worry about that fool you could do so much better" replied Rocky as he put his arm around her.

"Your right" replied Aisha.

"We'll we're here" stated Rocky

"Thanks for the ride" replied Aisha as she got out of the car.

"Are you gonna be okay" asked Rocky.

"Yeah" replied Aisha.

"Cause if you need to, you can call me later, we haven't had a Rocky and Aisha talk in forever" stated Rocky.

"I'm fine" replied Aisha as she shut the door.

**Aisha's Room:**

Aisha tried so hard to fall asleep but she couldn't. It wasn't that she was upset about Alex, we'll maybe a little, she just couldn't believe she acted like that in front of Rocky.

"He probably thinks I'm an idiot" Aisha thought to herself.

"But why do I care what he thinks" exclaimed Aisha.

The more she thought about it, her and Rocky used to be really good friends, that was before the whole Alex thing ever came along. Rocky and Aisha understood each other, he was a power ranger, and she was a power ranger. Hell as much as she hated to admit she did miss the Rocky and Aisha talks. But on second thought Rocky had changed, he's the cocky quarterback of the football team, he wasn't that little boy she knew and loved, he grew up.

"Damn, I got to fix this" Aisha thought to herself as she climbed out her window and began the walk to Rocky's house, which was only six houses down from hers.

**Rocky's House:**

Rocky could not stop thinking about Aisha, and wondering how Alex could possibly hurt her like that.

"I swear to god, I'm going to punch him right in the face" stated Rocky.

Sure Aisha and him weren't that close anymore, but that doesn't mean he still couldn't protect her. He's always had Aisha's back no matter the situation, and he could name countless power ranger situations where she had his. But he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually talked to Aisha like he did tonight. All of a sudden Rocky heard a knock at his window.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"What the hell" thought Rocky as he got out of bed and walked to the window.

"Sorry to wake you, can I come in" asked Aisha.

"Yeah and don't worry I wasn't sleeping" replied Rocky as he opened the window and helped her in.

"I just came to apologize" stated Aisha.

"About what" asked Rocky who was very confused.

"Just the way I acted tonight, I had no right to lay all of that on you like I did" replied Aisha.

"Aish, I liked the fact that you trusted me enough to tell me what happened, it almost made me feel like we were kids again" exclaimed Rocky.

"But how I acted, that's not me; I'm not some little girl who cries over boys" replied Aisha as the tears began to trickle down her face.

"Damn, I should have just told her" Rocky thought to himself.

"Aish, there's something that I need to tell you" stated Rocky.

"What" asked Aisha.

"I saw Alex making out with Nikki today after practice" replied Rocky.

"So you knew" asked Aisha

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you, I even drove to your house, but when I got there Alex was pulling in the driveway" said Rocky.

Aisha began to cry hysterically.

"Aish, I know your upset, but trust me I wanted to tell you" exclaimed Rocky.

"It's not you, it's just that…" replied Aisha

"What" asked Rocky.

"When Alex was at my house, we…"began Aisha between sobs.

"What happened" asked Rocky.

"We had sex, I was a virgin until then" replied Aisha as she continued to cry hysterically.

"That motherfucker" Rocky thought to himself.

"He used me, I feel like such a slut" exclaimed Aisha.

"You're not the slut Aish, he is" stated Rocky

"No, I am, I didn't love him, I don't even know why I let him do that" stated Aisha

For once in his life, Rocky had no idea what to say,now more then ever she needed a shoulder to cry on, and he was there. Rocky decided that if there was any time to let her know how he feels, now would be that time.

Rocky held her head up, looked deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and kissed her as passionately as he had ever kissed anyone before.

"Rocky…"began Aisha as she was interrupted by Rocky.

"Aish, I've loved you forever. I hated the fact that you were with Alex, and I'm contemplating beating the shit out of him for what he did to you. I could never treat you like that, and If I could change anything in my life I'd change the fact that I never told you how I feel" exclaimed Rocky

Aisha was speechless.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way" stated Rocky.

"Rocky if I could change anything in my life it would be the fact that you were my second, and not my first" replied Aisha as she pushed Rocky down on the bed.


End file.
